Generally Speaking
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Leia and Han talk about their future.


GENERALLY A GOOD DECISION

It was the day before Han and Leia were to leave New Chautauqua, where they'd celebrated a two week honeymoon.

"I'd forgotten how being relaxed felt," Leia said happily as she and Han sat on the beach, Han with a Corellian rum, her with an umbrella drink that Han suspected was largely sugar. He snapped a few holos of her in her recliner, her cheeks lightly sunburnt, her smile radiant, and the colorful drink in a prominent position.

"Yeah, it'd been awhile," Han said happily, closing his eyes and leaning back. Unlike Leia, he tanned, and she told him he reminded her of a caramel dessert she'd loved as a kid. And that she could never resist eating it all up. She'd been good to her word throughout the entire trip.

"These two weeks have flown by," Leia said. "At least I've got two more left to get our home set up."

"Everything should be delivered tomorrow. Luke said he'd let 'em in. And then, we have to christen every room in the apartment." The two had purchased a two bedroom apartment close to location of where the Provisional Government's offices were. It was a nice area of Coruscant. Han thought the apartment was overpriced, but Leia loved it, and and he had to admit that the property was lovely, with large windows that let natural light filter in, and it was convenient to a great many shops and restaurants.

Not to mention that it was far more lush than anywhere he'd ever lived. The _Falcon_ had been the closest thing to home he'd had for nearly a decade. Han was used to hardship and penury. The notion of luxury, despite his claims that he could imagine a lot, was still somewhat alien.

The purchase of the new place had been made possible by the fact that Leia had been able to access two of her father's offworld accounts. He had had many more, but Han wasn't about to complain. It was more money than he'd ever seen, and that included the time he'd worked with Jabba.

Still, he could get used to it. Especially with the woman of his dreams who was now his wife. He still had moments when he couldn't believe that all of this had happened to a parentless kid who'd spent most of his life engaged in extralegal activities.

That life was behind him now, and had been for sometime. He was legit. A general in the Alliance Navy.

And that was something he needed to talk to Leia about.

"Leia," he said softly. "I need to say something."

She smiled at him. "You'll tell me whether I say it's all right or not." She laughed. But she saw his face grow serious. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. It's just...you're probably going to be designated as the Minister of State once the Provisional Government is the real thing."

"Probably."

"I think my position as a general could compromise your credibility."

Leia frowned. "I don't think it will. You've never been one for appearances, Han. Tell me what's really going through your brain."

"Well, mostly having sex with my wife is what's in my brain, but I've got a little room for other stuff." He turned to face her. "Leia, you know me. I'm not an administrator. I don't like sitting behind a desk. And gods know I have a way with people."

Leia shot some of her pastel drink through her nose, in a most un-princess like fashion when she laughed. It brought a smile to Han's face.

"Looks like that umbrella didn't keep you dry," Han laughed.

"I'll forgive you if you get me another one after you finish telling me what's on your mind," she said, still laughing. "I have to remember to be careful about drinking anything when I'm with you."

"Why? I love watching you shoot girlie drinks out your nose!"

She whapped him gently on the thigh and smiled. "Go on."

"Be careful about going any higher or I might have to take you to bed."

"Promises, promises."

"Okay. I'm resigning my commission, Leia."

Leia was silent for a moment, but for some reason, she wasn't stunned by the news.

She nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to do anything that has to do with flying. I'd love to train new pilots. And I'm sure I'd do all right with cargo service. If anything, your needs for that are gonna increase."

Leia laughed. "Granted, seeing you in uniform is a turn on, but you're still Han Solo, and we all know how you feel about taking orders."

"Not very good at it, am I?"

"No, my love, you are NOT very good at it."

"I know what I'm talking about isn't all that prestigious - "

"Han, please. Since when do you care about prestige? I've had prestige all my life, and it's not as much fun as it looks."

"Exactly."

The beach server droid came to ask if they'd like their drinks refreshed, and both accepted the offer.

"Make sure she gets two umbrellas in her drink," Han told the waiter. He turned back to Leia. "So you're not upset about this?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well, a general on your arm might look better than an ex smuggler who wants to teach kids how to be as reckless and crazy as he is."

"You're not planning to teach them smuggling, are you?" Her smile was mirthful.

"The Empire may be defeated for the moment, but they've still got loyalists out there. What I'd teach 'em is how to avoid getting nailed by them. And let's face it, the Alliance was all too happy to use my smuggling skills for supply runs."

"I know, and we'll probably have to continue to do so."

"What I'm thinking is, get all the smugglers I know who don't feel the urge to murder me in my sleep together and form a guild. It'd be legit business. We just happen to have...a unique skill set."

Leia smiled at him. "As I said to Luke once upon a time, you have to follow your own path. No one can decide it for you. Not even me." She leaned over and kissed him. "Oh, look, our server's almost here."

"He better have put two umbrellas in or no tip!" Han said.

"Here you go, dear lady," the droid said, handing Leia another pastel concoction with four umbrellas. "Just in case one gets lost." He handed the Corellian rum to Han.

"You better tip him, Flyboy." Both laughed.

Han became serious again. "So you're okay with this?"

Leia gave him a smile as bright as the afternoon sun. "Han, the man I fell in love with was a scoundrel. An independent spirit. A person who always took the road less taken. That's the man you are, Han Solo, and the one you always will be. I think taking orders from the Minister of Defense and being elbowed by every politician in the government, would kill your spirit. I wasn't going to say anything; it's your right to decide what to do or not do."

"Well, I wasn't gonna go off without consulting you, since you're my life and your happiness matters more to me than breathing."

Tears glistened in Leia's eyes as she smiled. "You've already made me happy, nerfherder. And now I don't have to worry about you punching out some hapless undersecretary."

Han pretended to look affronted. "Me? Punch out some pompous ass telling me how to do my job?" He grinned, the grin that made Leia melt like ice cubes in the summer sun. "Probably would have happened sooner than later."

"Let's drink to being who we are," Leia said, raising her glass.

"And who we will become," Han added.

"Nerfherder."

"Highnessness."

Both laughed as they watched the waves and basked in the sun.


End file.
